Souls within Ninja heroes!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Obito survives the Kanabi Bridge, and gives Kakashi one of his sharingans! Now the two are transported to Death city where they meet Soul and the gang how will they cope with the theory that they are in different universe and don't know how to get back?
1. You know I'm not fond of theories!

Maka smiled. Everybody ate all of her cooking rather quickly. "This was a good idea for all of us to come and enjoy each other's company." Tsubaki said smiling. Blackstar burped. "Whoops. Yeah the food wasn't delicious, but it was fulfilling." Blackstar said patting his stomach. Maka was about to argue when the apartment shook. "What the heck!" Soul said standing on his feet. Everybody else stood. "Maka lead the way to the source!" Tsubaki urged. Maka nodded. "Come on." She ordered, and they filed out the building.

Maka led them to an alleyway that was scorched. "What the heck happened here?" Liz questioned. Patty smiled. "Somebody must of set their kettle on the stove to long, and KABOOM!" Patty explained her perspective. Liz gave her a nervous look. "Interesting perspective Patty, but with the scorch marks around so randomly…it's not symmetrical!" Kid called tears streaming down his eyes. The others went white. There was another loud bang. "Let's go!" Soul ordered, and the others followed. When they found the source it surprised them. "Obito use the fireball jutsu, and I'll take care of the rest got it!" A silver haired boy ordered.

"What are you planning Kakashi? Kakashi? Darn it. Just like him to leave without explaining." Obito growled. He created hand signs, and a huge ball of fire was aimed at a kishin. It dodged smiling. "What are you smiling at?" The boys voice echoed, and you couldn't pinpoint it. "Where are you, boy?" The kishin asked bewildered. He was being frantic, and was walking around blind. Then they heard birds. They looked towards the kishin, and then he was struck through the heart. "I'm where you are blind, and oblivious. Look underneath the underneath to find a ninja." The silver haired boy said calmly, and he coolly removed his hand from the kishin's chest. "Obito want to clean up, or do you want to head out to find Rin, and sensei?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Let's go find Rin, and sensei. They couldn't have just disappeared. Although I don't sense their chakra or see it anywhere." Obito said one of his eyes was red with tomoes in it. "Yeah me neither." Kakashi said running a hand through his silver hair. Obito looked to where the corpse should lie, but instead there was read glowing ball. "Kakashi what is that?" Obito asked. Kakashi walked up to it, and eyed it. He opened up his left eye to inspect it, but found nothing. "Strange. Want to take it for examining?" Kakashi asked looking at Obito. Obito smiled. "Yeah, maybe Orochimaru-sama can dissect it like he tried to do to us." Obito laughed. "Idiot. That wasn't funny." Kakashi growled. Obito laughed harder. "I remember his exact words." Obito said laughing harder. "To think he was just inspecting us to see which one of us would be more compatible with Anko as her partner." Obito said smiling. Kakashi blushed. "It's not funny. I admit Anko's nice, but I don't think of her that way." Kakashi glared.

Obito laughed harder. "Sure you don't." Obito said smiling. He started to snicker. "He said you would be the most compatible, since I would just tick her off. While you're silent, and listen to what you're told." Obito said snickering. Kakashi sighed. "Have you noticed that we got a change in outfit ever since we got here. Obito nodded. Obito was wearing something similar to his old clothes except now it was a jacket zipped up all the way. Had a huge collar, and the Uchiha insignia was on his shoulders. He had on blue jeans, and had orange converse tennis shoes. His hair was a little bit more tame. He still had the tacky goggles, but they were around his neck.

Kakashi had a huge collar same as Obito. To cover his left eye he had a head band with the leaf symbol on it. He still had white strips on his shoulder, but he had the read swirl on the shoulders. He still had his sash, and tanto. He wore black jeans, and he had black converse tennis shoes. His hair was also pretty tame. "Although this does look more accustomed to this universe, I liked our old clothes better." Kakashi sighed. Obito nodded.

"Excuse me, but are you new to the academy?" Maka finally approached. They looked at her. Kakashi looked at Obito then back at her. "Actually we already graduated the academy. How many years ago was it for you Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kakashi rubbed his chin. "I was five when I graduated, and were almost fourteen so that would be about nine years." Kakashi added it all together. "Huh, well I graduated like two years later so that is what seven years?" Obito asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, but you guys can't be in the academy, you don't look that weak." Kakashi noted. Soul walked into attention. "What do you mean? Are you saying we're not up to your standards?" Soul asked glaring.

"Kakashi don't mix them up, okay. No we don't mean you're weak. We're just saying that academy students should graduate at around the age seven through nine year olds." Obito told the group. The others were shocked. "What are you talking about nobody has graduated the academy that young?" Kid asked the two boys. Obito opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi stopped him. "I think we're talking about two completely different places. Let's try this again. What academy are you talking about?" Kakashi questioned. Kid stepped closer. "Death Meister Weapon Academy, also known as DWMA." Kid informed them. Kakashi sent Obito a weary look.

"It's completely different places, but thing is we've never heard of a Meister before, or this school." Kakashi stated putting his hands in his pockets. Maka walked forward. "What are you talking about? It's the most famous academy." Maka argued. Kakashi put up his hands in defense. "Listen I know this might sound weird, but I think we were sent here from our dimension. A different universe from yours." Kakashi said calmly. Obito punched Kakashi on the shoulder. "How can you be so calm about this theory of yours? If you're right then how do we get home?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed. "I hate my theory too, but it's the most logical bird brain. Is there somebody in authority I could talk to?" Kakashi asked the group in front of him.

Kid nodded. "Yeah. We'll take you to Professor Stein." Kid informed them. Kakashi nodded. "Let's go Obito. The better we get a grip on the situation the faster we can get back to the others. You don't want to worry Rin now do you?" Kakashi asked his friend. Obito's face lit up. "Of course not are you some idiot? Let's go!" Obito said smiling. He was grabbed by the shoulder. "Not yet. I'm sensing a powerful aura from you two. I declare a challenge." Blackstar challenged Obito.

Obito looked at Kakashi for approval. Kakashi sighed. "First one to the academy is the winner. On my marks…get set…go!" Kakashi let them charge to the academy. Tsubaki walked up to Kakashi. "Should we really let them run around?" Tsubaki asked. Kakashi shrugged, he put his hands in his pockets. "It's best to let them run themselves out of steam, but with Obito I bet this won't even slow him down." Kakashi sighed. Tsubaki nodded. "So what kind of relationship do you have with Obito, Kakashi?" Maka went out and asked Kakashi. Kakashi lazily scratched the back of his head. "He's an idiot, but he's my best friend. I'll tell you that much. He's the hyperactive one while I'd rather study and do my homework." Kakashi answered.

Maka nodded. "Just at a curiosity where do you and Soul get your haircut?" Liz asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Soul looked at her in surprise. "Nowhere it's natural." They answered simultaneously. Liz nodded. "So what's your full name?" Soul asked. Kakashi yawned. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and Obito is Obito Uchiha." Kakashi answered. The others nodded. "So uh just a question. Which one is the weapon, and which is the Meister?" Patty asked. Kakashi was confused. "Weapon? Well we have kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and scrolls, but I don't know about a Meister." Kakashi said giving a sheepish eye smile. He scratched the back of his head, and laughed uneasily.

"So just wanting to get all your names down so I can drill it into Obito's head later. What are all your names?" Kakashi asked. Maka smiled. "I'm Maka, and this is Soul. How about we introduce in partner groups?" Maka proposed. Kakashi nodded. "I'm Liz, this is Patty my sister, and this over here is Death the Kid. Kid for short." Liz introduced. Kakashi looked at them. "Why is your name Death the Kid?" Kakashi asked. Kid sighed. "My father is Death." He answered. Kakashi's mouth dropped. "Huh. Funny meeting the kid of the guy who really doesn't like me." Kakashi said rubbing his chin in thought. The others were puzzled. "What do you mean you haven't met him yet?" Liz asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I've avoided him since I was five. Every time I get close to death a miracle happens and I magically survive." Kakashi answered.

The others nodded in understanding. "You want to continue with names?" He asked. They nodded. "I'm Tsubaki, and my friend that's racing with Obito is Blackstar." Tsubaki said smiling. Kakashi nodded. They were at the academy when they were done with introductions. Blackstar and Obito were fighting about who won. "I made it a millisecond before you did!" Blackstar shouted. Obito growled. "No way I made it five seconds before you could even see the outline of the academy." Obito barked. Kakashi sighed. "Yo. Obito. Do you want me to tell Rin about this or can we just move on?" Kakashi asked with a lazy look. Obito straightened up. "Uh let's put this behind us 'kay 'Kashi?" Obito asked scratching the back of his head. Kakashi nodded. "Obito whispered to Blackstar. "He is such a slave driver." Obito complained. Kakashi grabbed him by the ear. "Well then come on SLAVE." Kakashi emphasized.

The others sniggered. "Lead the way." Kakashi told them. Maka gratefully took charge. She led them to Professor Stein's classroom. He was still there yet is was Tuesday and practically seven. "Professor Stein we have a complication that we need your help with." Maka approached him. He looked at the group, and then eyed Obito and Kakashi. "What do we have here? An unregistered Meister and Weapon?" He asked rolling his chair over to the two. He started to examine Obito. He even pulled out his tongue. "Actually we believe that they might have come from a different universe sir." Tsubaki introduced the theory. He nodded. "Excellent deduction Tsubaki." He complemented.

Tsubaki smiled. "Sir it was actually Kakashi who did the deducting." Tsubaki pointed out. Then Stein's attention was on Kakashi. Kakashi yawned. "Yeah it's a troublesome theory, but what can you do?" Kakashi asked stretching. Stein started to turn his screw. "Let's go talk to Lord Death." Stein urged. Kakashi let out a hesitated huff. "It's the guy I try not to think about everyday. Joy." Kakashi was not enthusiastic at all, but maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy.

They walked down the hall to find death looking into a mirror. "Lord Death we have a little problem." Stein said screwing his screw. Death turned to face the group. He held a piece sign. "Hey. Whatsup kiddoes?" He asked. And Kakashi thought Minato-sensei was enthusiastic. Wasn't death supposed to be gloomy? Well what can you do? "Father Kakashi and Obito believe that they come from a different dimension." Kid approached. Kakashi shifted his weight to one foot. "Sir. It's actually just a theory, I'm not actually one hundred percent." Kakashi said. Death turned his head towards Kakashi. "It is a theory yes, but a correct one." He said clapping in optimism.

Obito smiled. "So what would you want us to do sir, I mean we have no clue about anything in this universe?" Kakashi asked sort of clueless on where to go on from here on out. "What do you do you ask. Well join the academy of course. I see here that you young lad would make a good weapon." He said pointing to Obito. "Aw. YEAH!" Obito said fist pumping. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Your soul is actually compatible with his." He said pointing to Kakashi. "You sir are the Meister." Death explained. Soul patted Obito on the back. "The goal is for everybody. Is to make the weapon a death scythe. You collect ninety-nine kishin souls, and one witch soul then you become a death scythe of Lord death himself." Soul pointed out.

Obito nodded. "Thing is he doesn't know how to become a weapon." Kakashi told the others. Soul nodded. "It's simple just think of transforming, and it should happen. If you'd like a demonstration I'll do one." Soul offered. Obito nodded. "That would be greatly appreciated." He told them. Soul nodded, and in a white light he become a scythe that Maka caught. Obito watched with his sharingan out, and watched the transformation.

"Alright got it?" Kakashi asked. Then in a flash of orange he became a chakra gun. He had this space invader kind of look to him. "Sweet." Obito said. Kakashi smirked. "One other thing Obito was it? Like Tsubaki I sense more than one transformation from you. Try to change into something else." Death ordered. You heard Obito reply, "Yes sir." In a matter of seconds he was a katana with a blue lining, and a black surface. On the hilt there was writing. "White and Black Prodigies." Kakashi read aloud. He gave a soft smile. "Huh." Kakashi chimed. It was silent. "What does that mean?" Maka asked. Kakashi sighed. "My father's name or what he was called was the white fang. And Obito is called the Black sheep of the Uchiha." Kakashi answered.


	2. Wander or Wonder?

Kakashi sighed he lie on his new bed. He and Obito got an apartment. Tomorrow Obito, and Kakashi were planning on going through town to get things to customize their rooms. Thing that was bothering him is how to get back to their own real rooms. He rolled to his side. His brain wasn't showing any sign of shutting down. He sat up and opened the window, and he climbed to the ceiling. He eyed the moon very uneasily. "What would you do in this situation sensei?" Kakashi whispered aloud. He watched the sky for a minute, and then went back down to his room.

He sighed when he closed the window. He sat on his bed when he heard a scratch on the window. He jumped and grabbed Obito, because his weapons pouches disappeared when he got here. "Obito turn into the gun!" Kakashi whispered. Obito rubbed his eyes lazily. "What is it?" Obito asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "There is something at my window idiot, and you're the only weapon!" Kakashi said in a hushed tone. Obito sighed, but reluctantly did as he was told. Kakashi held the gun pointed at the window. "All I see is a cat…with a hat? And is it waving?" Obito asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What the heck?" Kakashi asked. Obito turned back into a human. Kakashi opened the window being precautious. "Thank you." The cat told them. Obito jumped. "Are you a summoning or something?" Kakashi asked. She meowed. "What's a summoning?"  
Then she turned into a woman.

Obito's mouth dropped, and he blushed. The woman was pretty. Kakashi hit him on the head. "Snap out of it. Anyways could you tell us why you're here?" Kakashi asked the woman. She smiled. "I'm Blaire I live with Soul and Maka." She told them. Kakashi nodded. "So do they need something?" Obito asked. She shook her head. "I just heard about you guys, and I wanted to see you guys for myself. Your both so cute!" She smiled. Kakashi looked away, and Obito turned red. "So that's it?" Kakashi asked. Keeping his head turned. She nodded. "And Maka and Soul are doing some special training with Professor Stein today." Blaire told them. Kakashi sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk I can't sleep." Kakashi told Obito. Obito nodded, and walked to his room. "I'm coming with you." Blaire told Kakashi and turned back into a cat. Kakashi shrugged.

They walked in silence. Kakashi was going through so many possibilities to get home. Although all were leading to failure. He let out a gust of air. "Something the matter?" Blaire asked. Kakashi glanced back at her. "It's just that I'm running through ways to get back home, but none of the ones are making it home successfully." Kakashi told her. She nodded. Kakashi stopped at Maka's and Soul's apartment. "I think they should be home, I hear footsteps." Kakashi told Blaire. Blaire nodded, and walked in. "Maka I'm home, and look!" She called enthusiastically pointing to Kakashi. Kakashi hung his head. "The point was to let me go home without a fuss." Kakashi told Blaire. Blaire giggled. Maka smiled. "Come on in Kakashi." Maka invited. Kakashi shook his head. "I gotta head home who knows what Obito could be doing, but thanks for the offer." Kakashi lazily raised his hand in a wave and walked away.

He was lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize he was already in his apartment. He stretched and then headed to his bed. He then let sleep take him. Kakashi woke up to Obito's shuffling around. "Kakashi get up we're going to be late!" Obito said looking in on Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was already 6:45. "Crap." Kakashi cursed, and he hastily got ready for school. Obito tossed an apple towards Kakashi. When Obito looked back at Kakashi the apple was devoured and in the trash. "That can't be healthy." Obito told Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. "So is waking up late every morning healthy?" Kakashi asked as they started jumping on buildings. Obito glared. "You didn't wake up either!" Obito yelled. Kakashi chuckled. "Race you to the academy." Obito proposed. Then they were sprinting over buildings. They were only a blur.

When they reached the academy it was 6:58. "Made it!" Obito said cheerfully. Kakashi shook his head. "Don't get too cocky just because you were close to beating me doesn't mean you did." Kakashi told him. Everybody's mouth dropped at how fast they got to school. "I won't the distance between our apartment to here is just a warm up. I'm pumped!" Obito said with glee. Kakashi shook his head, but laughed. "So you made it?" Soul said walking up to the two. "Almost late, but we did." Kakashi answered. Obito ran ahead. "Come on guys!" He called without looking what was in front of him. "Obito look-…out." Kakashi didn't finish. Obito bumped into a woman who wore a lab coat. "Sorry." Obito told her. She smiled. "It's alright I understand that you're late." She told him. "Nurse Medusa!" Maka called. Kakashi bent down to help pick up her things. He eyed one in particular, it was the one on Eibon. He gave her back her things. "Thank you. You better head to class, or you'll be late." She advised. So then they ran to class. The whole school day wasn't worth mentioning.

They were all assigned an extracurricular lesson, and it was to travel the next day. They were heading to Manhattan with Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kakashi and Obito were partnered with Kid and the twins. Their newly aquired friends wanted to help them shop for their new things. When they were done the living room and kitchen were looking pretty good. They had Kid do the Living room, because he had pleaded. There were the same posters symmetrical. When they were done with the living room they split up and helped with painting. Kakashi chose a light blue, and Obito went with bright orange. When they were done painting Kakashi eyed the room, but snapped his fingers in realization. He ran into Obito's room grabbed some orange paint, and wrote Kakashi on the wall where he would be placing his bed by. Obito liked the idea and did the same to his own. They soon placed the posters and desks they bought in the rooms, and they were proud of it. Kakashi had speakers and cd's to listen to.

He also had a basket ballhoop in his room. The covers had deaths mask on it, and it was blue. "I think we're good with my room." Kakashi said as they walked out to the living room. "Well if it weren't for that wind thingy you two used we would've had to do it in like two days, but you handled it pretty well." Maka told him. Obito's room had posters and guitars hung on his walls and one book shelf unlike Kakashi. There was a hook over Obito's head to hang his goggles on. They ate some cookies Kakashi had made earlier. "Wow this is good Kakashi. I'm going to need your recipe." Tsubaki told Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled. "It's Obito's moms recipe." Kakashi told them. "Well can I get it Obito?" Tsubaki asked. Obito nodded, and told her the recipe. Kakashi and Kid visited on the extra lesson. Blackstar and Maka were having a discussion, and Liz was trying to get Soul to invest in a comb. Patty was giggling and drawing with crayons Obito coincidently had. Soon everybody went home, and the next day Kakashi wore a black jacket with only a collar, and his black jeans. His mask and headband on securely. Obito went with a blue jacket with orange lining, and his blue jeans. Obito put his goggles over his head like sunglasses. They met the others at the train. When they were at Manhattan they split up. Kakashi and Kid managed to find some kishins. Kakashi then heard something. It sounded like…no it couldn't be right? "Do you hear that?" Kakashi asked Kid. Kid listened, it was faint but he heard it to. "You want to go check it out?" Kakashi asked kid. Kid nodded. They headed towards a warehouse. Something was telling them to turn away, but Kakashi was curious. "Kakashi I don't like this." Obito worded his opinion. Kakashi looked at Kid uneasily. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"There is…" Kakashi smelled death. He felt his nervous system freeze up on him. "There is a kid in there, and…" Kakashi lost his voice. Kid looked at him. "He's our age, and he killed over two hundred men." Kakashi said voice going showing obvious disbelief. Kid stared at Kakashi for a minute. Then there was a loud bang coming from a bridge. "Kakashi-…" Kid was cut off. Kakashi nodded finding his nervous system. "I get it go check that out, and I think I can handle things here." Kakashi eye smiled. Kid looked at him uneasy with this new setup, but he reluctantly left. "Want to do this the normal way or…" Obito asked. Kakashi eyed him. "If I really need your help you can come into human form, but for now stay put." Kakashi told Obito as Obito shifted into a sword. "Got it." Obito said. Kakashi approached the door, and pushed it open. It made a low creaking noise.

Okay since this is a new story I've been working on it more constantly than the others so I actually finished this chapter days ago, and I finished chapter three today, but I bet you guys probably don't have a problem with that do you! Any ways hope you liked this chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Friendship? That sounds foreign

Kakashi looked in. "Is anyone here?" Kakashi called out. Then his sharingan singled out the kid. It was a boy with purple hair wearing a cheesy black dress. Kakashi eyed him carefully. "You were right Kakashi it is a kid our age, but how could he kill over 200 men it doesn't make any sense." OBito told Kakashi. Kakashi glared at him. "OoO You're soul looks tasty." A black disgusting thing came out of the kids back. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kakashi do you want me to come out?" Obito asked. Kakashi's face darkened. "No let's see what he can do." Kakashi said keeping his cool. "Let's eat him!" The black thing said happy. Kakashi glared. "I'd like to see you try." Kakashi told them. The boy gave a nervous look. "He has a red eye and then a black one…I don't know how to deal with that." The kid told the black thing. Kakashi felt Obito trying not to laugh at the kid.

"I don't care let's go!" The black thing ordered. The boy looked nervous. "Okay Ragnerot. Scream Resonance!" The kid told the thing. It turned into a sword and started to scream vibrating the place. Kakashi shut his normal eye. "Kakashi!" Obito warned his friend. Kakashi ducked just in time to avoid the attack. Kakashi kicked the kid in the side. Kakashi swiveled on his heel, and then returned his attention to the battle. "Obito there is something wrong…my kick didn't even phase him…he didn't even flinch, but it hurt me when my foot made impact." Kakashi told Obito. Obito gasped. "Can I come out now?" Obito asked. Kakashi shook his head. "I know you hate not being able to enjoy a fight, but stay in there until I analyze him and need your help." Kakashi told Obito. Obito growled.

"You should thank me Crona I hardened the black blood for you to save you from that blow! SAY YOU'RE THANK YOU!" Ragnerot pressed. He started to bully the kid. Kakashi bit the bottom of his lip. "Black blood…" Kakashi voice trailed off. Then his eyes widened. "OBITO YOU READY!" Kakashi said then he chopped down on the kid with Obito. Obito turned into a human and completed his Grand fireball. The kid jumped back, and Kakashi was behind them cutting the kids skin with his lightning blade. Although instead of red it was black. Kakashi glared. Then the black blood turned into spikes threatening to cut Kakashi.

Kakashi used a substitution and got out of there. "He has blood, but it isn't normal it's moldable and can turn from a liquid to a solid preventing the kid from harm. That's why my kick didn't phase him." Kakashi told Obito. Obito glanced at Kakashi as if he were kidding. "It may sound like a joke Obito, but look at the floor." Kakashi told him. Obito did as he was told, and there was black smeared on the ground. Obito glared. "Want to try the chakra gun?" Obito asked. Kakashi nodded. "READY SOUL RESONANCE! SHINOBI CANON!" They yelled together. It blasted there surroundings. Obito and Kakashi were breathing heavily. Then out of the smoke the kid came at Obito. It caught Obito by surprise, and didn't give him a chance to defend himself. Kakashi jumped in the way. The blade cutting through Kakashi's skin. Kakashi bit his lip, and shut his eyes.

"KAKASHI!" Obito called helping hold his friend up. Kakashi staggered, but stood on his feet. "I'm fine…" He said his eyes still shut in pain. Obito watched in disbelief. "NO YOU'RE NOT FINE! IF YOU LET THE BLADE HIT ME THEN…THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Obito said tears coming to his eyes. Kakashi sighed. "Won't you ever learn…? Shinobi don't cry don't worry about me…I'm not dead…not yet." Kakashi said. Obito's eyes widened. "Let's finish this." Kakashi said he held out his hand. Obito bawled his fists. He turned back into a katana. "You're a worthy opponent…I'm Kakashi Hatake the White fang prodigy wielder of the Black sheep Katana and chakra gun." Kakashi introduced. The kid glared. "Crona wielder of the Demon Sword." Crona introduced.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity to fight…you're a great meister…" Kakashi complemented. The kid's defense let up slightly. "You mean it?" Crona asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "Crona I don't know if you knew this, but when you're on a battlefield and two people are of high enough caliber…they can read each other with just a trade of blows…Crona You say you don't know how to deal with others…but it's just because nobody took time to deal with you." Kakashi smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You don't have to be that witches tool if you don't want to….it's your life and you should live it too the fullest." Kakashi told the kid. The kid smiled. "You know you're a strong person…come to the academy or at least you can come to Obito's and my apartment. I swear the witch won't touch you." Kakashi held out his hand to Crona. Crona could sense something, and it was Kakashi's soul wave length.

Crona decided that if this kid was right…then he wouldn't be neglected anymore no longer a tool. Spikes started to shoot out of him he was a panic attack. Obito got out of weapon form. "Kakashi what-…" Obito was cut off as Kakashi walked over to the kid. Spikes cutting Kakashi. Kakashi didn't care he made it to Crona and smiled down at him. He put his hand on Crona's head and ruffled his hair. "It's alright. You don't have to worry anymore." Kakashi consoled. The spikes froze. Kakashi smiled. "Let's go." Kakashi offered. The kid slowly nodded.

Then in a flash there was a person floating. At the exact same moment Professor Stein was there. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Kakashi smiled. Stein glanced. "Give me a break will you. Spirit wanted to flirt with every girl he thought was hot." Stein told Kakashi. Kakashi stifled some laughter. "Professor I'd like to enroll Crona into the academy, or at least have him stay with me and Obito." Kakashi told Stein. Stein sighed. "Have him stay at your apartment for now, we'll talk with Lord Death later." Stein ordered. Kakashi nodded. "You ready to go Crona?" Kakashi asked. Crona looked up at Kakashi. He nodded. Obito walked over and helped Crona up. "Let's go then." Obito said smiling at Crona. A blast came at them, but Stein protected the three.

"So this is a witch…" Kakashi said. He chuckled. "Who knew that one could be so…predictable." Kakashi said he looked at the figure up in the sky. The figure looked angered by that comment. "Kakashi don't go pressing your luck your still injured." Stein ordered. Kakashi sighed. "These small cuts are nothing, and I bet Obito is still pumped for a fight." Kakashi said smirking as Obito smiled. Stein sighed. "You guys are a lot of trouble you know that?" Spirit asked. Kakashi smirked. "Says the guy who wanted to flirt with every girl on the street." Kakashi told the scythe. You heard a 'humph' come from the scythe. This time two blasts came at them. One aimed for Stein the other for the kids. Crona shut his eyes, but slowly opened them to see Obito and Kakashi defending Crona.

"Kakashi where is Kid he was your partner right?" Stein asked. Kakashi was surprised, but nodded. "We heard something else that needed attention so Kid went to check it out." Kakashi told Stein. Stein nodded. "Go find Kid, and I'll cover you." Stein ordered. Kakashi nodded. "Let's go." Obito said he grabbed Crona's wrist and they were running. They heard blasts coming at them, but they ran anyways everytime Crona would look back Kakashi urged him to keep going. "Obito carry Crona we need some distance." Kakashi ordered. Obito nodded. He stopped to let Crona on his back. "Who said we need your assistance?" The black thing came out yet smaller. Obito sighed. "Crona get on we don't have time." Obito told him. Crona nodded and climbed on Obito's back.

Crona was astonished by their speed. "Obito don't hold back!" Kakashi ordered. Obito nodded, and then everything around them was a blur. Crona was getting nauseas. "Kakashi I think Crona isn't feeling that well!" Obito yelled. Kakashi nodded. "Slow down." Kakashi ordered and then they were slow enough Crona could observe what was around him. He was dazzled by the sky, and Manhattan. Soon they reached a bridge. Maka, Soul, and Kid were struggling to get each other out of danger. They stopped at the bridge. A monster was dangling off of Maka's feet. Kakashi jumped, and kicked the monsters hand making the monster fall. "Kakashi!" Maka said reaching for Kakashi's hand. Kakashi created a clone, and they latched on. "Obito help kid hold us up!" Kakashi ordered. Obito nodded he set Crona down, and helped Kid. Kakashi started to swing. "Hold tight!" Kakashi orderd. He put chakra to his feet, and latched on to the bridge. He then charged chakra through out his body, and pulled everybody up onto the bridge. Kakashi grabbed on to the ledge, and climbed up.

"You guys plan to lay off the cake and snacks for a while…okay?" Kakashi fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Kakashi!" Obito went to Kakashi. Kakashi laughed. "I'm alright I'm just tired that's all." Kakashi sat up and shook his hair free of snow. "Oh that's right. Guys meet Crona. Turns out he isn't a bad guy." Kakashi said getting to his feet and walking over to Crona. He kneeled beside the kid. "Sorry we went so fast it must have been hard for you to deal with huh?" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Crona smiled and shook his head. "It's alright." He assured. Kakashi chuckled. Soul was glaring at the kid. Crona hid behind Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Soul asked pointing an accusing finger. Kakashi's eyes widned.

"What's the matter Soul?" Obito asked. He stepped in the way of Soul's finger. "He hurt Maka and I! That's my problem!" Soul yelled. Obito glared. "It's not his fault! A witch was ordering him around! But Kakashi took care of it! He helped Crona! That is good enough for me!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sent a weary look at Maka. Maka's eyebrows furrowed then went into worry. "If Kakashi says he is alright…then I guess he is…" Maka said. Soul looked at her in disbelief. "Soul…I know that he hurt you, but Crona couldn't help it…he doesn't want to hurt anyone he was just ordered to by his mom…weren't you Crona?" Kakashi asked his eyes softening towards Crona. Crona was surprised Kakashi knew. "How did you know?" Crona asked. Kakashi eye smiled.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" Kakashi asked. Crona recalled what he had said. 'Crona I don't know if you knew this, but when you're on a battlefield and two people are of high enough caliber…they can read each other with just a trade of blows…Crona You say you don't know how to deal with others…but it's just because nobody took time to deal with you.' He remembered Kakashi said. Crona nodded. "I saw what you went through, but you've seen what I've been through…haven't you?" Kakashi asked. Crona nodded. He saw Kakashi's parents die at a young age, but he also saw Kakashi's home his friend his life. Crona wanted that kind of life, not where his parents die at a young age, but one with friends and laughter. Kakashi smiled.

"It's okay if you know Crona I don't mind." Kakashi told him. Obito nodded. "You got to know his life even though you just met him. It took me years for him to tell me his past! Consider yourself special!" Obito smiled. Crona smiled, and he felt tears come to his eyes. So this was friendship.

Like I said I finished this today and I hoped you liked it Review please! Ja ne!


	4. Keep friends close for comfort!

Kakashi sighed. They were at it again. "I could take you any time!" Blackstar yelled. Obito growled. "Yeah right! I'm the best there is!" Obito yelled. Kakashi rubbed his temples. "Is it really necessary to fight right now?" Professor Stein asked. He was stitching up Kakashi's back. "Hey Kakashi where is Crona?" Obito asked. Kakashi glanced at them. "He said he wanted to be alone for a while, back at the apartment." Kakashi told them. Obito nodded. Kakashi jerked in surprise when Stein was doing the knot on his stitches. "Well if you let me put you to sleep you would wake up and already have this done." Professor Stein scolded. Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head uneasily. "I hate sleeping in hospitals, and infirmaries." Kakashi stated. Obito nodded it was the truth. "How are you sitting through that Kakashi?" Soul suddenly asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Just feels like somebody's pinching me, and that really doesn't hurt." Kakashi told them. His cuts around his arms were still open and bleeding.

"Alright you can put your mask and shirt back on." Professor stein notified. Kakashi nodded. He thanked the professor. "Just don't over do it. It's still healing." The professor said leaving them in the room. Kid was really quiet. "Uh…kid you've been really quiet is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked. Kid turned and faced them smiling. "You can all rest easy now that I've rearranged the medicine cabinet to be symmetrical." Kid said. Kakashi sighed. Obito turned white. Blackstar and Soul said, "Only you would care about that." Kakashi sighed he was slipping on his shirt when the girls were coming in. They blushed. "Sorry Kakashi!" They said together. Kakashi looked at them. "For what?" He asked. Then he realized they walked in when he was putting on his shirt. "Why?" He asked. They looked surprised. "Because you were dressing." They said. Kakashi shrugged. "Their in here so I could care less." Kakashi told them. They nodded.

Then Kakashi felt something that he didn't feel until yesterday. "So you're Kakashi Hatake?" A female voice said. Kakashi felt sweat drop on his forehead. He forced an eye smile. "Yeah that's me." Kakashi said. She nodded. "Maka if you could help me out with your father…he's getting a little clingy." The nurse said pointing to Spirit. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And you said I was troublesome." He grumbled. Maka soon got her father off. Medusa was bandaging Kakashi's arms. "Are you sure that there is no pain?" Medusa asked. Kakashi nodded. She smiled, and then made her exit. When she left Kakashi suddenly dropped his head into his hands. Maka looked at him in surprise. "Kakashi what's wrong?" Maka asked. Kakashi looked up surprised. "Nothing." He stated. He put on a dark blue dress shirt.

"Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kakashi tied on his headband to cover his eye. He put on wristbands. "I think I'm going for a walk." Kakashi said. They blinked in surprise. "What's up with Kakashi?" Maka asked. Obito closed his eyes. "He usually goes on walks when he's troubled and is trying to find a solution. If something is wrong it bothers him and he can't sleep." Obito told them. Their eyebrow furrowed in worry. "I'll go…as long as Maka comes with me." Spirit told them. Maka shook her head in annoyance and walked out the door first.

"Kakashi?" Maka called. Spirit was looking around. They saw Kakashi looking over Death city. "Kakashi what's up?" Spirit asked. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know how to tell you guys." Kakashi told them. Spirit tilted his head. Maka raised an eyebrow. Kakashi closed his eye. Then he sighed. "You know what it's probably just my imagination that's all. I'm going to go check on Crona, you don't mind telling Obito that do you?" Kakashi asked them. Maka shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay?" Maka asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "Yep. I'm okay." Kakashi told them then he ran off towards his apartment.

Later that day Kakashi dropped by Stein's. He knocked on the door. Stein came out in his wheel chair. "Kakashi what an unexpected surprise. Tell me something's bothering you isn't there?" Stein asked. Kakashi nodded. "Can we go somewhere we can talk? I don't want anybody to hear this." Kakashi asked. Stein nodded, and he led Kakashi into his living room. Kakashi folded his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. "I know this might sound weird, but you know that witch that you faced?" Kakashi asked. Stein nodded. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "That chakra, or what you call wave length…I sensed it today." Kakashi told him finally opening his eyes. Stein's face darkened. "Where?" Stein asked. Kakashi looked away. "I sensed it coming from Medusa." Kakashi said. Stein didn't even look surprised. "You sensed it too. We've already sent somebody in, don't worry." Stein reassured. Kakashi nodded. "I thought I'd just let you know Professor." Kakashi said heading for the door. Stein nodded. "Oh and Kakashi?" Kakashi stopped at the doorknob, and he looked back. "Don't let this make you lose sleep okay?" Stein smiled.

Kakashi nodded, and headed back home. Kakashi found ramen ready when he got back. Crona and Obito were already eating. Kakashi grabbed a bowl, and dipped some ramen. "Where'd you run off to?" Obito asked. Kakashi sighed. "A walk." Kakashi stated. Obito shook his head. "What ever." Obito shook off. Kakashi sighed. "Didn't I tell you I was heading out for a walk?" Kakashi asked. Obito waved it off. "Hey Crona did you want to come to that dance being held at the academy?" Kakashi asked. Crona shook his head. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. Ragnerot came out and started to eat some ramen. "Kid offered that I could stay at his house for the dance." Crona told him. Kakashi nodded. "Well do you want any books to read or anything?" Kakashi asked. Crona looked up surprised. "I was meaning to give you a book that I found interesting and sort of your taste, I'll be back." Kakashi said he ran off to his room.

He came back and held out a book to Crona. 'Tale of a Gutsy ninja'. Crona looked at it. "It was a gift from Uncle Perv." Kakashi told Crona. Crona was shocked. "Don't worry it isn't perverted, it's a good story trust me. I couldn't put it down." Kakashi told Crona. Crona took it, and started to read, and then he was soon reading it without stopping. Obito was worried. "Dang Kakashi you know how to get a kid a book." Obito commented. Kakashi nodded. "If I was right, then that means he'll read it over and over." Kakashi told Obito. Obito didn't doubt Kakashi.

There was a crash at the door. Kakashi went and opened it. It was Spirit and he was breathing heavily. "I think you might want to come see this." Spirit told them. Kakashi nodded. Kakashi, Obito, and Crona came following after Spirit. They reached the forest of Death City. They heard trees falling, and was that snakes. "Rin get down!" A purple haired girl yelled shooting snakes out of her hands getting a guard going for the brunette. The brunette wore a black shirt and a pink apron, and she had black jeans with pink converse shoes. The purple haired wore a purple tank top, black jeans, and Osiris shoes. "Anko, and Rin!" Kakashi and Obito said in surprise. They smiled at each other. Kakashi stepped in the way when Anko was about to attack again. "Yo." Kakashi stated bluntly holding up a hand. Obito ran and hugged Rin. "Boy am I glad to see you two!" Anko said grabbing Kakashi and hugging him. Kakashi was struggling to breathe. "You don't realize how much we've missed you guys!" Obito yelled. "How'd you guys get here?" Kakashi asked. Anko thought then shrugged. "It's so good to see you guys!" Obito repeated. Kakashi glanced at Spirit and the other weapons and meisters getting their butts whooped.

"They aren't bad, but how did you greet them?" Kakashi asked. They avoided Kakashi's gaze. "They attacked us! Thinking we were witches or something!" Anko yelled. Crona hid behind a tree and was shivering. Kakashi noticed this and waved Crona over. When he didn't come Obito came and dragged him. "Guys this is Crona, Crona this is Anko and Rin." Obito introduced. Crona hid behind Kakashi. "H-hello." He stated. Kakashi chuckled. "They won't bite." Kakashi told him. He shivered. "Even the snake lady?" Crona asked. Obito raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. Kakashi covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Snake lady that's a good one Crona." Obito said tears coming to his eyes.

Anko glared at the two. She punched Obito on the head. "Hey Kakashi was laughing too." Obito stated. She turned around and huffed. "Hey, come on. Let's just go to the apartment and catch up. How about it?" Kakashi asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Kakashi who are these 'friends' of yours?" Spirit asked. Kakashi looked at him lazily. "Anko Mitarashi and Rin Nohara." Kakashi stated pointing to said people. Spirit nodded. "Oh and Professor Spirit could you report there enlisting into the academy?" Kakashi asked. Spirit lazily shook them off. Kakashi shrugged, and then led them to the apartment. When they got to the apartment Anko would get angry at Obito, and bump into the wall; knocking the pictures and posters out of place. Kakashi went to a lot of trouble trying to get them to get back to being symmetrical or else Kid will blow a gasket.

"Hey Anko, and Rin. I baked cookies earlier there is enough for everybody to have one." Kakashi said. Crona took his cookie and went into the room that they had for grabs. Once everybody ate Kakashi yawned. "Okay you guys can sleep in our rooms we'll sleep out here okay Obito?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded his understanding. "I CALL KAKASHI'S ROOM!" Anko said enthusiastically. –Sweat drop-. "I mean you know if you guys don't mind…I just don't want to sleep in Obito's because it might be…dirty?" Anko told them. Obito was hurt by that comment. "Actually I've been getting at him lately, because Crona gets bugged by messes. He's kept it modest." Kakashi told them. Rin nodded.

"Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Obito asked as the girls closed the door. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked lazily getting on the sofa. Obito sniggered. "I think Anko likes you." Obito said smiling widely. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why would a girl like Anko like a guy like me?" Kakashi asked. Obito smiled even wider.


	5. The Dance was a weird disaster!

"Because think about it, she gets a crush on me right and then…" Obito started Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know she had a crush on you?" Kakashi asked. Obito shrugged. "Who wouldn't want to love this face?" Obito asked. Kakashi looked at the ceiling. "I've got a list if you want-…" Kakashi was cut off, "Just let me finish!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sighed. Anko came out rubbing her eyes. Her jacket was off and all that remained were her shorts and shirt. "What are you yelling at?" Anko asked. Obito looked at Kakashi and he was 'sleeping'. Obito's mouth dropped. Kakashi lazily sat up, he even had his hair messed up on one side to make it look like he was sleeping. "Yeah, Obito what was all that screaming about?" Kakashi asked. Obito was about to blow a gasket when Rin came out. "Hey where are the cups?" Anko asked. Kakashi got off the sofa and grabbed the knob opening it. She nodded. "I heard yelling is everything okay?" Rin asked eyeing Obito. Obito felt like it was putting holes in him.

"Yeah, I bet Obito was just having a bad dream." Kakashi said leaning against the counter top. Obito glared at Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled. "Aw. Obito you didn't tell me you had bad dreams. You want me to sing you a lullaby?" Rin asked. Kakashi started to laugh, and he tried to stifle the laughter best he could. Rin watched him. Kakashi noticed her gaze. "You were serious?" Kakashi asked. Rin nodded. Kakashi covered his mouth. "I…think that I…need some fresh air." Kakashi stated you could hear sniggering come out of him as he walked out the door. "Tch. A lullaby? Really Rin?" Kakashi asked talking to himself. He stretched. He started to walk on the apartment building and sat by his window. He opened the window and walked in the same time as Anko. She held up a finger to her lips. Kakashi nodded. He walked in the room, and opened the door peeking in the living room. He saw Rin and listened to her singing.

"Dang she wasn't kidding about the lullaby part." Kakashi whispered to Anko. Anko nodded. They closed the door. Kakashi let out a sigh. "Tomorrow Obito and I have to go to a dance…you and Rin want to come?" Kakashi asked. Anko's face lit up. "I'd love too." She whispered. Kakashi eye smiled. "It's tomorrow so go ahead with Rin and shop for dresses." Kakashi told her she nodded. Rin knocked on the door. Kakashi opened it. "He's sleeping." She whispered. Kakashi nodded. Rin went to her bed and Kakashi went to the sofa. Anko was blushing madly and was laying on her bed. The next morning the girls heard bustling. They opened the doors simultaneously. "Obito catch don't forget to floss!" Kakashi called throwing Obito's toothbrush. Obito caught it and smeared toothpaste on the brush. Obito threw Kakashi's backpack to him. Kakashi threw an apple to Obito.

"You guys it's only 6:10 why are you guys up so early?" Anko asked. Kakashi looked at the two girls. "We got to head towards school. I left cash on the counter for you to go shopping and we'll be home after school." Kakashi informed them sliding his backpack on himself. Crona came out ready for the day. "Kakashi I'm going to look for an apartment." Crona said. Kakashi nodded. "Don't forget to get Ragnerot candy I didn't yesterday." Kakashi told Crona. Crona nodded. Then the three left the girls alone. "What did he mean shopping?" Rin asked Anko. Anko blushed. "Turns out Obito and Kakashi are going to a dance and they want us to come. So we need dresses." Anko told Rin. Rin nodded. Then they left to shop. Kakashi and Obito got to the school to see the Soul, Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki waiting.

"Is it true!" Blackstar blurted out. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is what true?" Obito asked. The rest looked dumbfounded. "That you two have girlfriends that you didn't tell us about and you're storing them away in your apartment!" Blackstar asked. Obito blushed. "Hardly. True people did come from our dimension, but we aren't in a relationship, at least I'm not." Kakashi said turning his head towards Obito. Obito looked at him. "What do you mean?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged. "It's just you and Rin did have some quality time last night." Kakashi said airless. Obito looked ticked. "What about you and Anko, huh?" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged. "We aren't that close just friends. Plus everybody can tell you have a crush on Rin." Kakashi exaggerated the everybody. Obito glared daggers at Kakashi. "Glare at me all you want you know it's true." Kakashi told him. Maka stepped forward. "I want to meet them." Maka said. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "You will most likely tonight at the dance. I invited them. That's why they aren't here they're shopping at the moment, but I left them a note if they finish early they can come and tour the academy." Kakashi told them. Tsubaki nodded. "That sounds great." Tsubaki said smiling.

They started to head to class. Then Spirit interrupted. "Kakashi, Obito, your friends are here for the tour." Spirit told them. Kakashi stood up lazily and walked calmly, while Obito ran as clumsy as possible. Rin and Anko walked in as Obito clumsily made it down the stairs. "Well since you're here do you mind introducing yourself?" Stein asked. The two nodded. "I'm Anko Mitarashi." Anko introduced. Rin smiled. "And I'm Rin Nohara." Rin introduced. Blackstar stood. "Which one's Kakashi's girl?" Blackstar asked. Then a chalkboard eraser came and hit him on the head. Everybody turned their attention to the one who threw it. Kakashi calmly dusted chalk off his hands. Everybody raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry did any one not want that to happen. Tsubaki I'm sorry, but don't even try." Kakashi said. He calmly put his hands in his pocket and led the four around the grounds.

Soon after school everybody left to get ready for the dance. "Have you guys seen Kakashi, Obito, Anko, or Rin?" Blackstar asked approaching Soul and Maka. They shook their head. "Sorry we're late Obito couldn't decide on what to wear." They turned to see Obito wearing an orange dress shirt, and black suit. They saw Kakashi with a black dress shirt, and white suit. Maka smiled. "You guys look nice." Maka complemented. Kakashi shrugged. "Where are the other two?" Soul asked. Obito smiled with a blush. Kakashi hit him over the head. "They said that they were still changing. Obito wanted to peak so I dragged him here." Kakashi told them. They nodded. "Have you started to work with them?" Tsubaki asked. Kakashi nodded. "Rin is the meister and Anko is the weapon. She is a whip actually." Kakashi said shrugging. They raised an eyebrow. Soul smirked. The other three started to smile. Kakashi thought something was wrong. "What is there something behind me?" Kakashi asked. Maka nodded. "More like there is somebody behind you." Soul corrected. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He looked towards Obito, and his jaw was dropped and he was blushing. Kakashi craned his neck to look with Obito, but was astonished at what he saw.

Rin had on a light blue dress that hugged her waist then loosened to go to ruffles at the end. Her hair was in a bun and she had a flower in her hair. Anko had a similar dress, but it was a dark purple. She had a flower around her wrist. Kakashi's eyes widened. Kakashi's head quickly swiveled to face Obito. He finally faced Obito and reached under Obito's chin. He closed it with a clamp. That woke Obito up he ran to Rin. "Come on Rin let's dance." Obito said. Rin blushed, but before she could reject or accept Obito dragged her to dance. Kakashi sighed. "I wonder what he'd do if he didn't have us to put him on a leash." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

The others laughed. "I'm don't know about you, but I'm going to the snack bar!" Blackstar declared running off with Tsubaki tailing behind him. Kakashi sighed and turned to Soul. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked. Soul shrugged. Kakashi gave him a look to follow him, Soul didn't object. So Maka and Anko just watched as the two left. "What do you think they're going?" Maka asked. Anko smirked. "Knowing Kakashi he's probably going somewhere less crowded." Anko told her. Maka nodded. "Come on. Just because their being party poopers doesn't mean we have to join them." Anko said winking. Maka laughed. The two went to the snack bar.

W/ Soul and Kakashi

"Why did you drag me here?" Soul asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Seemed like you didn't want to be out there with the crowd either." Kakashi told Soul. Soul smirked. "True." Soul said. Kakashi leaned against the balcony, with his elbow propped against the railing facing the entrance to the balcony. Soul leaned against the rail facing Death city. "Soul, Kakashi!" Maka and Anko came to them waving with dishes in their hands. They were eating happily. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Soul craned his neck to face the upcoming girls. Maka started to talk to Soul about fish. Anko just smiled at Kakashi. They stood there staring each other down. "Are you going to just stare at each other or are you going to actually go dance with each other?" Maka asked. Kakashi and Anko's heads swiveled to face her. Then they blushed. "W-What makes you say that?" Anko asked. Kakashi looked at the sky. Maka shrugged. "Well if you two aren't going then me and Soul are." Maka volunteered. Soul groaned. "What I don't want to go dance." Soul complained. Kakashi felt sorry for Soul. "MAKA COME DANCE WITH DADDY!" Spirit called dragging Maka away. Maka had this disturbed look. "Soul save my food for me!" Maka called. Kakashi chuckled while Anko burst out laughing. "Looks like karma is on your side today." Kakashi told Soul.

Soul let out a huff of relief. "Speaking of dancing you know who I saw dancing with Professor Stein?" Anko asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That Medusa lady." Anko answered. Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine. "What?" Soul was feeling incredulous. Anko shrugged. "It's true. I was watching and laughing at Obito and Rin when I saw the two dancing together. Look their they are now." Anko pointed to them. Kakashi squinted. Soul turned around. What they saw pretty much scarred them. They saw their mouths an inch away from another. Anko was blushing. Soul had his jaw dropped, and Kakashi was trying to rub his eyes to get the image away. "No use it's actually happening." Kakashi drawled. Anko nodded.

W/ Stein and Medusa five minutes before the young students discovery

"You know Kakashi has become a valuable student to the academy." Medusa said watching Kakashi nervously scratch the back of his head on the balcony. Stein glanced at Kakashi. "Yes he passes the tests we give him without a hitch. Wouldn't surprise me if he makes Obito a death scythe." Stein said. Medusa looked him in the eye. "Hm. That would be very interesting seeing as the two have been here for no longer than a week or so." Medusa said. Stein smiled. "Kakashi does have a brain on his shoulders." Stein complemented. Medusa smiled. "He is very healthy and has good stamina. From my reports he will also probably be pretty tall." Medusa whispered into Stein's ear. Stein smiled. "Maybe he's improving so much because of your teaching." Medusa proposed. Stein shook his head. "He was always pretty good with a sword even before the academy I mean he does come from a place like we've never known before, but you already knew that didn't you." Stein said to Medusa. Medusa smiled. "You always were a crafty one. We should work together." Medusa whispered into his ear. Stein took a glance and saw the three on the balcony watching in suspicion. Then when Medusa came closer to Stein's face he saw that they were trying to figure it out and were embarrassed or ashamed that they were watching.

W/ Rin and Obito

Kid was giving his boring speech, and they laughed when they watched Blackstar attempt at attention again. "Hey let's go get a drink." Rin whispered. Obito nodded. They walked through the crowd hands still intertwined. When they got to the punch bowl Obito quickly retracted his hand so some punch spilled on Rin. Obito made a face of sorrow. "I'm so sorry." Obito said in a hushed tone. Rin put a finger to her lips. "It's alright just help me get this stain and punch cleaned up." Rin whispered. Obito nodded.

W/ Kakashi, Soul, and Anko

"I feel really bad for watching." Anko said. Kakashi shook his head furiously. "I'm not going to watch." Kakashi stated covering his view. Then there was a loud crash at the entry. Kakashi led the way as the other two followed to see what was going on. It was Sid and he was pretty injured. Sid was having trouble standing, so Kakashi helped him stand a little. "Lean on me Sid." Kakashi ordered yet offered. "No you have to get out of here it's our only chance." Sid said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Whoa breathe Sid what are you talking about?" Soul asked. Stein, Kid, Patty, Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kakashi, and Anko were then falling through coffins. "Sid what are you doing!" Obito said running to grab Kakashi, but failed in grabbing his hand. Obito watched as his best friend plummeted down the dark tunnel. "KAKASHI!" Obito cried as the coffins shut.

I've had the chapter before this done a long time ago, so I just decided to give you two chapters in one day. SO REVIEW!


	6. Failure wasn't an option yet

There was suddenly a barrier around the school. "What the!" Obito tried ramming into the barrier, but was pushed aside. He wouldn't stop. "Obito." Rin put a hand on his shoulder. Obito brushed her hand off. "Kakashi will be okay." Rin said. Obito hung his head. "I just don't want to feel useless while Kakashi could be somewhere in danger." Obito said defeated. Rin sat next to him and their hands intertwined.

W/ the ones that escaped

"Professor what's going on?" Maka asked. Stein sighed. "I think Sid wants us to save the academy." Stein told them. The others were puzzled. "I sense a barrier restricting anybody else to help." Kakashi told them. The others were suddenly realized why Sid did what he did. "This is the underground entrance. If you don't want to go any further then leave. If you aren't ready to face fear." Stein said. Kakashi pulled on his headband. "You've got to be kidding. Whoever wants to leave shouldn't have even joined the academy. So let's give Medusa what she wants. A show am I correct?" Kakashi smirked and the others nodded. "We're going!" Maka said. Stein smiled.

W/ Obito and the others

"Lord Death you know how you can escape through mirrors. Why aren't you?" Obito decided to start a conversation. Death held up his hands. "I would, but this box closes us off from all dimensions." Death told Obito. Obito hung his head. "Crap! I feel so useless! Back home we're at war and now because of the peace here I let my guard down!" Obito pounded the ground. He threw his goggles away. Death watched the goggles fly. He picked it up and fit it on Obito's head. "Peace isn't a bad thing. It's something everybody should get addicted to. Obito calm down the others will take care of this. I guess there's no other choice. It's time to open the lid." Death said. Sid was shocked. Obito looked up surprised. "Everyone can I have your attention there is a kishin hidden in the basement in the school!" Death announced. Everybody went white. "Sir I don't think you should be that blunt at talking about that." Rin said hanging her head.

W/ The ones that escaped

"So you're saying we have something we are trying to avoid actually living right under us?" Kakashi asked. Stein nodded. Kakashi sighed. "Wow." Anko said. Kakashi had her clipped to his belt. "So how did you're dad seal the kishin away?" Maka asked. Kid grunted. "He ripped off his skin and sealed him inside it like a bag." Kid answered. Kakashi was surprised. "Your father the one that say 'Hey kiddoes'?" Kakashi asked. Kid nodded. Kakashi tried to imagine that, but failed miserably. They came to a stop. "There is someone coming!" Kakashi skidded to a stop. Maka swallowed. "Yeah. I can feel their despicable aura." Maka said. The person stepped into site. "Despicable?" Spirit said with a disappointed face. "Oh it's you. I was getting worried about what I was going to do without my weapon." Stein said. Spirit faced the dark tunnel then transformed. "They're just up ahead." Spirit told them. Stein nodded. "Alright there is no telling what might happen so you weapons stay in your weapon form." Stein ordered. A series of 'okays' were heard. "You guys hear that?" Blackstar asked. Kakashi took a deep breath. "Yeah there's no doubt about it. That wave length that sends a chill down my spine. " Kakashi grit his teeth. Medusa stepped out. "Am I really that intimidating Kakashi-kun?" Medusa asked. Kakashi's glare hardened. "So here's the plan. It's basic. Kakashi and I will stay here and fight Medusa. The rest of you go on and stop the Kishin's' revival." Stein ordered. Kakashi started to shake. "Oh is Kakashi-kun scared?" Medusa dared. Kakashi looked up with his sharingan revealed and a glint in his eye. "No I'm just shaking with excitement." Kakashi stated. The others were surprised.

Kakashi pulled out Anko. "I was wondering when you'd get serious. All right time to show them why they call you the Copy ninja!" Anko said. Kakashi smirked. "Anko we have to create a good opening you up for it?" Kakashi asked. Anko laughed. "I was born to be up for anything." Anko stated. Medusa smiled. "Bring it on kitties." She then started to chant. Kakashi's glare hardened. Arrows started to pop from behind her. "Now you guys don't be impatient wait for Kakashi and Anko to provide a good opening and it will happen." Stein ordered. The others nodded. Then there was a streak. Kakashi and Anko ran out. Kakashi let Anko fling towards Medusa. Medusa wrapped Anko around her wrist. Anko turned into a human kicking Medusa, and Kakashi quickly reeled her back before Medusa could do damage. Kakashi then did hand signs. "Katon: Grand fireball!" Kakashi then breathed fire. Medusa was taken back. Kid then zoomed right behind the fireballs opening. Blackstar went into sword demon mode jumping through without a problem. "Maka's slower this opening won't help, ANKO!" Kakashi didn't have to say anymore. Anko went back into her human form. She grabbed a hold of Maka then through her towards the opening.

The arrows aimed right towards her. "Kakashi!" Anko cried. Kakashi suddenly cut straight through the arrows. "CHIDORI!" Kakashi cried. Maka was surprised, but went on. "When your fighting against a ninja you have to expect the unexpected." Kakashi grinned. "To think I let all of them pass. Though Kakashi-kun you seem to be worth it." Medusa smiled. Kakashi's grin disappeared. Kakashi held out his hand wordlessly. Anko returned to his hand in weapon form. Stein took a breath from his cigar. "Medusa seeing you in that nurse out fit never ceased to excite me, but I always thought I would be the one to take it off of you." Spirit came out half way. Kakashi felt his shoulders sag. "Oi. Now really isn't-…" Kakashi was cut off. "You know I was dancing with her." Stein said. Kakashi felt a headache. "I can't believe the nerve." Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. "Hopeless…" Anko felt her fists tighten. "Yeah I saw that I can't believe you beat me to the punch!" Spirit glared. Kakashi was feeling disturbed. "I can't believe you two are fighting over the enemy." Kakashi said under his breath. "Boys quit fighting over me it makes me blush." Medusa said smiling. Kakashi held out both his hands towards Medusa in a gesture. "She is pure evil! I can't believe you two are thinking she is hot!" Kakashi stated. Medusa smiled. "You wouldn't understand kid." Spirit stated. Kakashi glared. "I'm not a kid!" Kakashi yelled. Spirit brushed him off. "Boys stop fighting it's repulsive." Medusa said. Kakashi turned and glared at her. "Tch." Kakashi was feeling restless. "Oh it is." Stein stated.

Kakashi jumped showering kunai at Medusa. She simply dodged them. "Lesson one taijutsu!" A clone appeared right in front of Medusa landing a punch at her jaw. She was taken back. The real Kakashi was on the ceiling. "Since I suck at lesson two we'll skip it, but lesson three ninjutsu!" Kakashi then blew another fire jutsu, but was made into a dragon. Medusa jumped away. Then Stein appeared behind her. "Soul Force!" Stein shot a blue light sending Medusa flying. Medusa skidded to a stop. "I admit that teamwork was impressive. Maybe I'll dance again with you Stein." Medusa said. Stein smirked. Kakashi felt their souls grow larger. His hair was fluttering with the gusts of wind. "I'm afraid not at least not with your feet like that anyways." Stein stated. Kakashi smirked. "Leave it to you to be full of surprises, Professor." Kakashi jumped down from the ceiling. "That sounds hypocritical coming from you." Spirit stated. Kakashi smirked. "Jealous?" Kakashi stated. Spirit blushed. "Of you? No way in heck!" Spirit stated. Medusa was struggling to mover her feet. "When did you?" There were tiny glowing threads attaching her feet to the floor. "That wave length I sent through your body just a second ago. It's like an electric charge that is still in you this minute." Stein explained. Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his body. "Anko send chakra through your body." Kakashi ordered. Anko nodded. Then a blue surrounded the whip. Kakashi then went forward striking Medusa crashing her in the wall. "YOUR FINISHED!" Anko cried getting into human form. "Sutures!" Stein held her back with the threads. "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!" Anko shot out her snakes towards Medusa. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi struck down at the same time. "Sorry but your going in the wrong direction." Medusa stated. A black arrow appeared out of nowhere. Pulling Kakashi and Anko back. The two skidded to a stop. Medusa used the tattoo on her arm to pull herself off the wall.

"Of course they work on me too." She jumped on the plate aiming towards Anko. Kakashi jumped in the way blocking with kunai. Medusa then went to Stein. "STEIN!" Anko called. Stein blocked with Spirit. Then a black arrow appeared under the two teens. "Crap!" Anko cried. She was about to go straight towards Medusa, but Kakashi grabbed her. He was standing right over the arrow without moving an inch. "How are you?" Medusa asked then she saw a light erupting from under Kakashi's shoes. "See what you call soul wave lengths, back home we call chakra. And as a ninja you must learn to precisely control it or you can't do a thing. Part of chakra control is to put chakra in the hardest place, and that's the soles of your feet. So your arrows don't work on Anko and I." Kakashi said pulling Anko to the ground where she planted her feet. "Looks like it's your turn to twist the tables." Kakashi stated. Stein smirked. "I didn't want to fight close quarters with you anyways." Medusa spat. Stein got in a stance. "You're a close combat witch, and you posed to be a nurse at the DWMA. Your just a bank full of lies ready to be used." Steins stated. Medusa smiled. "Not completely true. When I asked for you to join me that wasn't a lie." Medusa's eyes went into an eye smile. Kakashi appeared next to Stein with Anko rearing to go. "I want you and you're interested in the world I desire." Medusa stated. Kakashi crouched lower. "I'm asking you not as an instructor of the DWMA, but I'm asking you as a man of learning." Medusa said. Kakashi stamped his foot. All eyes were on him. "You really are the worst as they come!" Kakashi stated. Everybody was surprised by this outburst. "Over my dead body! The professor will never join the likes of you low lives! The only reason for a person to exist in this world is for somebody to need them! You don't need him you want him! We students here at the academy are the ones who need him! So buzz off!" Kakashi stated as white chakra surrounded Kakashi.

"The kids got a point. Stein snap out of it!" Spirit called. "Vector plate." Medusa called as black arrows came around them in a circle. Kakashi growled. "All the airs point in the direction of me. You see Kakashi-kun, Stein I always get what I want." Medusa smiled. Kakashi's chakra was suddenly the brightest thing in the tunnel. "Then I'm hoping you want a face full of beating cause that's all that you're going to get!" Kakashi said.

W/ The ones who escaped to stop the kishin

"Come on Maka you're slow!" Blackstar prodded. Maka glared. Then she stopped. "Do you guys feel that?" Maka asked. The other two stopped. "What's the matter Maka?" Soul asked. Maka looked back. "I feel three strong aura's back with Kakashi and Professor Stein." Maka said. Soul smirked. "They're finally getting serious then. Well we should too!" Blackstar stated. Maka smiled weakly. "Let's go then!" Maka said. Kid nodded. Then he led the way. When they went further on there was various ruins. "What happened here?" Blackstar asked. They kept silent and kept going until somebody came out. "Didn't think you worked for the likes of Medusa." Kid said. The werewolf they had fought on the bridge stood before them. Kid started to shoot at him. Then stopped. He looked around with sweat beading his face. "That can't go there." He said a loud. "Liz what's going on?" Maka asked. Liz sighed. "He's having a break down seeing things not symmetrical." Liz told them. The others went white. "DOESN'T MATTER! JUST MEANS THE SPOTLIGHTS ON ME!" Blackstar slashed through him. Maka stopped. "It went through him. WAIT BLACKSTAR, KID LET'S GO! THIS IS JUST AN IMAGE! THE REAL ONE'S AHEAD!" Maka grabbed Kid's collar and dragged Kid away. "How could something be so unsymmetrical?" Kid had tears streaking down his face.

"Kid now isn't the time!" Maka scolded. Blackstar took the lead now. When they got there it was a dark silent tunnel from there. They walked slowly keeping on their toes. They were all afraid. When the hall finally opened up they saw a witch about to inject the black blood and they saw the werewolf guy. Kid started to shoot at them. Maka and Blackstar went against the witch. It soon turned into an all out battle. Maka suddenly saw something. It was Crona and he was coming straight towards her again. "No…not AGAIN!" Maka started to swing randomly. Blackstar noticed this, but decided to stop the kishin's revival first. He went into the sword demon mode, but when he thought that he had stopped it the black blood was already put inside the kishin. Kid stared in disbelief. "We…failed?" Kid said. Maka stopped swinging and noticed what had happened. "I can't believe it…" Maka said. Soon the kishin came out using the skin as clothing. Maka felt herself getting nauseas. The kishin attacked Maka and Kid knocking them out quickly.

W/ Kakashi and Stein

Medusa cracked a smile. Kakashi's chakra was out he was breathing heavily. Then there was a wave of fear striking Kakashi. "W-What is this?" Kakashi said falling to his knees. Anko went back into the human form to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then Anko felt something press against her neck. There was a man and he was smiling. He had a kunai to her neck. Anko started to breathe fast. Then the kunai went to strike her jugular. She felt the warmth splash on her face. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi's hand in the way of the kunai. "What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked wincing at the wound. Anko was surprised. "I-I don't know." Anko said. Kakashi felt a wave of fatigue shake him. Kakashi once again fell to his knees. Anko helped him sit up.

Stein was looking down at the ground. "Stein the kid's out we need to stop this fight you can feel it can't you?" Spirit called. Stein just went all out fighting close combat. "What does he think he's doing?" Kakashi asked. Anko was surprised Kakashi was still conscious. Medusa attacked with her tattoo like a drill going into Stein's abdomen. "PROFESSOR!" Kakashi called he attempted to stand, but fell back down. _'I want to help, but I've already been hit by the fatigue of chakra depletion, and so has Anko. CRAP! WHAT DO WE DO?' _Kakashi bit the bottom of his lip in an attempt to calm down. "STEIN!" Spirit called. "I WANT TO RIP EVERY THING APART WITHOUT IMMORAL FEELINGS!" Stein called his hand glowing yellow. The two student's eyes widened. Stein went ahead attacking recklessly. Medusa's arrows punctured his body, but he went on hitting her with an attack. It was silent. The two students watched with anticipation. "He did it, but he took too much damage for that one hit." Spirit said with disbelief. Medusa coughed. Kakashi tried hard to stand up. He slowly staggered to his knees. "Kakashi stay out of this." Stein replied. Kakashi was surprised. "What?" Kakashi asked. Stein didn't reply any further. "I think I overestimated you if this was the best you could do." Medusa smiled. Her vector arrow was pointed at his neck then it stopped. "My whole body can't move." Medusa said in realization. Kakashi was taken by surprise. "Soul-thread diffusion sutures." Stein stated. Kakashi was surprised.

"What are you talking about you haven't sewn me anywhere?" Medusa asked. Kakashi gasped as stitches slowly presented themselves. "Take a closer look they're inside your body as well I've blocked every nerve of your body with it." Stein explained. "So what? Why don't you strike me down with that scythe in your right hand right now? No time to waste right?" Medusa asked. Kakashi's glare hardened. "It takes a lot of accuracy to hold this control this wave length. Focusing on that I can't even move a finger." Spirit stated. Anko gasped. "As a last ditch effort it's pathetic you know. Did you invent these rules for fighting yourself? Do you plan to have a cowboy last stand shoot out? It's pointless my snake is already at your neck. It'll lop your head off before you're scythe can even reach me. I highly doubt that this wavelength control of this magnitude can last long. As soon as it's released you will die and the kishin will be revived." Medusa said confidently. Kakashi felt useless. The tunnel started to crumble, and the two standing off had the scariest faces you have ever seen. "Crap. What now?" Anko asked. Kakashi gripped Anko's hand with his own. "The others failed." Kakashi stated sweat trailing his face. Spirit gasped.

"Too bad we win." Medusa stated. She broke out into laughter. Stein let out a yell then cut straight through Medusa. The arrows dissipated into the air. Kakashi let his head fall down. Anko rested her head on his arm. The arrows showered on them. Kakashi's hair flattened making it cover his eyes. Stein laughed as the shower continued. They didn't care anymore. The battle with death and the kishin commenced. Soon the kishin disappeared, and so every thing slowly started to repair itself. Kakashi calmly stared at his bedroom ceiling. Anko and Rin had decided to share the room Crona had moved out of. Kakashi was sitting on his bed recuperating. Kakashi hated not being able to do anything. Every single time he closed his eyes the image of Medusa smiling her body lifeless entered his mind. A knock came at the door.

"Oi. Kakashi we're going out you want to come?" Obito poked his head in. Kakashi sat up. "I thought I was restricted from leaving?" Kakashi asked. Obito shrugged. "Blackstar said to just come on and we'll just play a basket ball game." Obito told Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, but nodded. Kakashi put on a black t-shirt with a basketball on it with white-sleeved shirt under it. He wore black jeans and his normal shoes. Obito put on an orange and blue tank top with blue jeans. Anko wore a purple tank top with brown shorts. Rin had on a white t-shirt with blue shorts. They headed down the road to the basketball court where everyone was waiting. "Alright you guys are here I was wondering when you'd show up!" Blackstar shouted. "Maka come on the court." Blackstar prodded. Maka looked up from her book. "You said I was fine sitting on the bench." Maka said. Blackstar shrugged. "I lied." Blackstar stated. Maka threw her book at him. Rin laughed nervously.

"You know I think this game might be boring." Kakashi said putting a finger on his chin. Everybody turned their heads towards him. "Kakashi my friend you have a point. How about we raise the stakes. Punishment game anyone?" Obito asked throwing a hand over Kakashi's shoulder. The teams were Maka, Blackstar, Patty, Obito, and Anko. The other was Kid, Kakashi, Soul, Rin, and Tsubaki. "Okay the team leader gets the penalty." Soul proposed. Kid looked upset "Okay if we lose Kid will have to move every single poster and picture two inches to the right." Kakashi said. Anko smirked. "Fine if we lose Maka has to go on a date with her dad." Anko proposed. Maka was about to object, but Soul passed it to Blackstar. Maka was thoroughly confused.

Stein and Marie sat down. They just came back from the meeting of the Death Scythes. "Kakashi! What the heck!" Obito cried as Kakashi ran away with the ball to the hoop. He completed a slam-dunk. "That's no fair there was something in my eye!" Obito cried. Kakashi got down with a satisfied look. "Don't tell me you can't handle a game? Crybaby." Kakashi said putting a hand on his hip. Obito started to bark at Kakashi. "I won't find a husband in a school full of kids." Marie complained. The game began again. Kid did another shot making it in. "Oh nice shot." Stein complemented. Marie looked at him. "Are they DWMA students?" Marie asked. Stein nodded. "They'll be your pupils starting tomorrow." Stein told her. Marie watched them. "Oi. Maka you're holding the ball wrong." Anko told Maka. Maka looked at her confused. "Not only that she double dribbled." Kid pointed out. Blackstar and Obito both sighed. "Come on Captain." They complained. Maka was confused. "What's a double dribble? It sort of sounds cool." Maka complemented. Marie smiled. "Alright. Everything's happened so quickly so let me stay at your place until I can find an apartment." Marie stated. Stein shrugged. "That's fine, but don't blame me if you wake up dismembered." Stein said. Marie smiled. "I have total faith in you." Marie said with a smile. Spirit appeared at the court. "…Hey." Stein said looking at Spirit. Marie turned with a smile. "Oh Spirit." Marie said smiling. Spirit crouched. "Hey didn't we tell them to take it easy?" Spirit said. "Kid's have it easy being so carefree." Stein stated. Spirit looked at him. "I wouldn't say that they're carefree. After being through that I bet that they just want to grasp as much normalcy as they can." Spirit said.

"Game set 20 to 4. Maka's team loses." Soul called. "That doesn't look normal to me." Stein stated. Kakashi smirked happily. Anko punched him in the arm. Kakashi then noticed the adults. "Oh Professor Stein, and Baka Spirit." Kakashi said walking over calmly. Maka looked like she was about to blow a gasket. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAKA SPIRIT?" Spirit cried. Kakashi chuckled scratching the back of his head nervously. Kakashi noticed Marie. "Hey. Um…Professor not to be rude, but why is a girl that is pretty hanging out with you and Spirit?" Kakashi asked. Anko hit him over the head. "You called Spirit the baka!" Anko asked. Kakashi rubbed his head blandly. "Anko I'm injured and so are you. So I suggest you take it easy and stop hitting me." Kakashi stated folding his arms with a huff. "Injured my butt." Anko grumbled. Marie blushed at Kakashi's complement. "She's going to be a new teacher at the academy Kakashi." Stein told them. Kakashi looked at Marie. "Oh. Well welcome to the academy and I hope you survive the year." Kakashi said eye smiling. Anko punched him over the head again. Obito came over to the conversation. "Oh. A girl professor? Really? Hey remember when Kushina-chan was a teacher for us for a week?" Obito asked. Kakashi shivered. Rin came over laughing. "Women are scary." Obito stated. Marie felt herself go white. "Though if you're a girl with a temper you should go with somebody laid back so that they won't argue or fight against you. Take Anko for instance you and Kakashi should get together because Kakashi is way to laid back to care." Obito stated. Rin and Anko punched him over the head. "Tch." Kakashi looked up towards the sky. Just then Maka walked up nervously to her dad. "Um Dad…" Maka fiddled with her fingers. Everybody had their eyes on her. "Oh. What is it Maka?" Spirit asked. Maka blushed. "You want to have a date this Sunday?" Maka asked.

Spirit had a look of shock on his face. He dropped his coat on the court. He then imagined the night with Maka. He turned and barfed. The four ninja felt their eyebrows twitching. "You know I don't understand him at all." Kakashi said turning his head away to make sure he didn't see it. The other four nodded. "Happy-barfing. I'm with you there I don't understand him either." Stein said. Kakashi glanced at Stein. _'I know that something has been amiss ever since the under ground battle. Thing is can I get Professor through it before something goes wrong.' _

OKAY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THIS IS GOING TO COVER FOR NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANYTHING! REVIEW!


	7. BOOM! Went their patience!

"Eh?" Kakashi asked eyes blinking rapidly. Obito sighed. "Kakashi if you don't start paying attention I'm going to need a soda." Obito said rubbing his temples. "Heh. Sorry." Kakashi apologized. Obito looked around to see a blonde guy carrying groceries. "Hey man!" Obito called running up to the blonde. The blonde stopped. Obito smiled. "You don't mind giving me a soda do you?" Obito asked. The blonde wordlessly handed Obito a soda. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Obito came over. Kakashi watched as the kid was barraged for some food. "Obito don't you think that was a little…mean?" Kakashi asked. Obito looked at him from his soda. "What Hiro? Nah he does this all the time haven't you noticed?" Obito asked finding joy in the soda. Kakashi tried to think of a time, but couldn't think of any. "No I haven't noticed." Kakashi stated. Obito choked on his soda.

The next day…..

Anko and Rin were walking down the hall when a guy smacked them in the rear. They turned red in the face and turned to see a blonde and a penguin? "HEY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING RIN!" Obito cried running down the hall with Kakashi glaring at the blonde with the same intensity. "Hiro you lay a hand on Anko and Rin ever again you'll be answering to-" An umbrella cut Kakashi off. "Fool!" The penguin exclaimed. Kakashi felt his eye twitch. "What'd you call me you big nosed-!" Once again an umbrella was shoved in Kakashi's face. "FOOL! That's Mr. Big nose to you." The penguin exclaimed. Kakashi swatted away the umbrella. "Shove that thing in my face again and I swear-!" The umbrella suddenly was in his face again. Kakashi closed his eyes in frustration. Next thing you know the umbrella was on fire.

The penguin calmly watched the fire dance. Hiro took it and batted out the fire. Obito smiled sweetly taking the umbrella. Hiro smiled back at Obito. Then Obito lost the smile and it turned into an intense glare. Obito snapped the umbrella in half. He smiled again handing it to the penguin. "FOOLS!" It cried pointing the broken umbrella at the two once again. Kakashi felt like he was going to kill the little penguin. Then before they could get their hands on the darn penguin and it's dumb sidekick they left them in the dust. Obito growled and was about to go after them, but Kakashi held him back. "We'll get them back, but let's let them have their fun before we mop up any pride they had." Kakashi stated with a hint of an edge in the tone of his voice.

The next couple of days Hiro built up a reputation as a pervert and bully. Soon Kakashi and Obito stepped in front of Hiro's way. Blackstar, Kid, and Kilik backed them up. "We're going to end this little frenzy today." Kakashi stated. Obito smiled turning into the prodigy katana. Kakashi got in a crouched position. Then all of a sudden Kakashi presented smoke bombs. Purple smoke enveloped the two. "Excalibur!" Hiro called. Then when he saw Excalibur before him he was relieved. "Fool! What makes you think that I would help the likes of someone who can't help themselves?" Excalibur turned his back. Then Kid came from behind knocking out Hiro. Then Excalibur turned and he became Kakashi. "That was some nasty trick you pulled on them." Kid stated. Kakashi smirked. "I've been wanting to do that all week." Kakashi stated smiling.

With Excalibur…

"Excalibur I'm over here!" Hiro came out of the smoke. "I thought you were a goner, now let us go have afternoon coffee!" Excalibur proclaimed. Then Hiro got in a feeble position. "Sorry Excalibur thing is…I sort of found a new partner." Hiro stated. Anko came out of nowhere. "Beat it." Anko stated. Excalibur looked actually hurt. Then behind him came Kilik and Blackstar both whacked him on the head. Hiro smirked turning into Obito. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Obito stated. Anko smirked. Then as the smoke cleared Kakashi came dragging the unconscious Hiro with a smirking Kid on his heels.

Anko smiled at seeing Kakashi triumphant. "Finally we can put that pervert's reign to an end." Anko said in victory. Kakashi smiled. The group then left the two unconscious people to their own problems. They decided to go and tell their friends of their winnings. It seemed like a joyous day.

The next week…

"Hey Hiro!" Obito called running up to the blonde. Hiro stopped to face Obito. Obito smiled. "Can I get a soda?" Obito asked. Then Kakashi came out of nowhere punching Obito over the head. Kakashi took away the soda placing it back with Hiro. "Hiro you shouldn't really let yourself be used by the likes of Obito, or Excalibur for that matter…speaking of which where is he?" Kakashi asked. Trying to find out where the penguin had gone. Hiro made a face of disgust. "Being left outside gave him a cold. His sneezes annoyed me so I ditched him." Hiro stated. Kakashi and Obito's shoulders sagged in disbelief.

Then Hiro ran off smiling. Anko and Rin couldn't figure out what had happened with the boys that day, but decided on one way to wake them up. "Psst. Rin why don't we give them a peck on the cheek?" Anko asked. Rin turned red. "W-What?" Rin exclaimed. Anko smiled. "You know you want to." Anko sang. Rin sighed. "Well if it gets them up…" Rin's voice trailed off. Anko smiled in triumph. They both kissed a boy on the cheek. Obito fainted while Kakashi was red. Well I guess it sort of worked out for everyone…sort of. They then went to their next class. "Kakashi can I use your report?" Liz asked. Kakashi sighed. "Why didn't you do your own? Even Blackstar and Obito did one." Kakashi stated. Liz looked at Blackstar and Obito in surprise. "Yep." Obito stated. Liz raised an eyebrow. "We both wrote a report on Excalibur." Blackstar stated. Kakashi face desked.

"Really? What did you write about him?" Rin asked. Anko leaned in. The two held up reports wordlessly. "Only one word describes him." Obito stated. The rest raised an uncertain eyebrow. Then they revealed the one word. "FOOL!" After reading it Kakashi once again face desked. The rest went ghost white.

Thank you and REVIEW!


	8. SELF-IMPOSED MISSION!

SELF IMPOSED MISSION: MATCHMAKER!

Kakashi woke up to banging on the front apartment door. Kakashi lazily got up because he knew when the rest were asleep they wouldn't get up. Kakashi walked up to the door. He rubbed his eyes lazily opening the door. It was Blackstar and Spirit. "Guys what are you doing it's like one in the morning?" Kakashi asked hiding his yawn. They jumped in the apartment and slammed the door.

That got the rest of the ninja living in the apartment up. "What the heck Kakashi?" Obito asked.

Kakashi lazily went to go get something to snack on. "We need to tell you guys something!" Spirit stated with a smile forming across his lips.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Anko asked. Blackstar smiled at her.

"You remember how Marie and Stein are staying at his place…together?" Blackstar asked. Kakashi came in with dangos and some hot chocolate. He set it down and Anko quickly grabbed the plate of dangos.

"Yeah." Rin stated. Spirit and Blackstar looked like they had done the worst deed yet were satisfied.

"Well we think that they might have an interest in each other." Blackstar stated. Kakashi started to cough up his hot chocolate. Obito fell off the chair he was sitting on. Anko snapped a dango stick in two, and Rin tripped over Obito.

"WHAT?" They all called after recovering. The two nodded.

"Well Blackstar and I decided that Stein needed some cheering up, so we visited his house." Spirit started. The shinobi and kunoichi raised eyebrows.

"Then we heard them talking…_Marie your soul wavelength makes me so happy!_" Blackstar mimicked Stein's voice best of his ability.

"_Why thank you Stein. It's so good to have a man around, and a muscular one a that._" Spirit mimicked. Kakashi felt himself go paler than usual. Obito turned green. Rin and Anko were thoroughly disturbed by their reenactment.

"Okay I think we get it!" Obito cried. The two stopped. "But we haven't got to the juicy part yet." They said in unison. Kakashi felt his shoulders sag.

"Why did you come to us?" Kakashi asked. The two smiled.

"Well Kakashi you could help out Stein with being stoic. Although he mostly already is he sometimes gets out of hand. Obito your cheerfulness will help himself being around Marie." Blackstar stated.

The two boys were confused. "You want us to play matchmaker?" They asked in unison. The two nodded quickly.

"You two will help Marie to help admit her love for him. You will also make her fall deeper in love. Make her want him even need him." Spirit said dramatically. The two girls were finding the situation dire.

Their eyes were sparkling. "This is so sweet. The love between a man and a woman is something needed in the world. WE'LL DO IT THIS WILL BE A SELF-IMPOSED MISSION!" The girls declared.

The two guys mouth dropped. "WE'LL DO WHAT NOW?" They cried.

In the morning…

"I can't believe we were forced into this by girls." Obito stated. Kakashi whipped his head away in shame.

"Hn." He stated. Obito sighed. Then they saw Stein walking down the halls.

"Eh? You guys got here on time without having to rush?" Stein asked incredulous. Kakashi looked at him.

'_This is it. We need to get this over with.' _The two simultaneously thought.

"Professor Stein?" Obito asked blushing a little.

"Hmm?" Stein asked looking at the two teens. Obito sighed. Kakashi decided to get it over with.

"Professor…is there a girl you happen to find interesting?" Kakashi asked.

Stein looked at them in shock. "What makes you ask that?" Stein asked. Obito and Kakashi froze. Kakashi whipped his head in the other direction.

"Just a hunch." Kakashi stated. Stein laughed.

"None that I can think of at the moment." Stein stated. Kakashi and Obito looked at him in surprise.

"So you don't find any of the ladies around death city attractive?" Obito asked. Stein started to think on that.

"Well a couple, but not that I would care." Stein shrugged. Kakashi felt this getting hopeless.

"How would you approach a girl Professor? You know if you wanted her attention?" Kakashi asked. He didn't need tips it's just that he needed to know if Stein did like Marie how would he approach her.

"Oh I see where you're getting at." Stein stated with a smirk. Kakashi's eyes widened as his head whipped to look at Stein.

"Y-You do?" Obito asked. Stein nodded smiling.

'_How could he have gotten that so swiftly? Were we really that easy to see through?' _They thought simultaneously.

"Hatake has Mitarashi finally gotten to you? Trust me I think she has the same feelings for you." Stein stated smiling. Kakashi inwardly was banging his head on a wall repeated times.

"T-Thanks Professor for the tip." Kakashi stated trying so hard not to yell in agony at this stupid 'self-imposed' mission. Stein smiled and walked away. When he was gone and out of site Kakashi's head hung, and Obito fell to the ground turning white.

W/ The girls…

"Miss Marie!" The girls said running up to the teacher. The blonde stopped and smiled.

"Hi ladies what can I help you with?" Marie asked. The two smiled.

"We need some help. Um…if let's say you had a crush on a guy who would it be?" Rin asked. Marie looked at them surprised.

"I don't know. That's a good question, but there aren't really any guys my age in a school you know." Marie stated. The girls pretended to smile.

"I don't know Miss Marie. I mean there is Spirit, Stein, even Sid if you like dead people." Anko said. Marie thought on it.

"They are nice friends, but I don't know…" Marie said. The two teens looked at each other in concern.

"Miss Marie are you saying you don't have a sort of interest in any of them…Spirit seems devoted to his kids, and Stein is calm and knows how to calm another person." Rin lied through her teeth. Well some of it wasn't that bad of a lie. Spirit was devoted to his kids and Stein was calm at times.

"Maybe…but what are you getting at?" Marie asked. The two girls were surprised she asked that. They laughed nervously.

"Nothing at all…it's just we wanted to know what kind of guy you like because we wanted to go after one of our great role models." Rin said smiling. Anko nodded quickly. Marie smiled.

"Well thank you, now if I had to pick boys for the two of you I'd pick that Hatake and Uchiha they seem really nice." Marie said. Just as she said that they saw the two boys walking over depressed.

"Are you guys okay?" Marie asked. The two boys shot up in shock.

"Definitely Miss Marie. Did you need any help with anything before class starts I'm sure Kakashi and I could help you." Obito said. Marie smiled.

"Thanks anyways, but no. I'll see you guys later." Miss Marie said waving goodbye. The girls looked over at the guys.

"How did it go?" Anko asked. Kakashi looked away. Obito bit his lip.

"Mission fail." Obito grit out. The two boys winced ready for a beating of a life time, but when none came they looked towards the girls. Instead of anger there was a depressed aura around them. The boys slowly slid away to get some distance from them.

"Same." Rin told them. The boys understood now, and were cheering on the inside. Maybe the girls would now give up on the stupid 'self-imposed' mission.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but we are going to have to gather some recruitments." Rin said. The boys froze in their joy.

"EH?!" The boys cried. The girls nodded.

"But you didn't hear what Stein said. When we asked if he noticed anybody attractive in, 'A couple but I wouldn't care.' That were his exact words." Obito said. Kakashi was silently pleading for this to work.

"We're still going through. Those two deserve happiness!" Anko cried. Kakashi and Obito's heads hung like coats forgotten on a coat rack.

"Forget it!" Obito cried his arms forming an 'X' over his chest.

"They already denied any feelings towards anyone in Death City. We might as well just throw in the towel. No sense in squabbling for feelings that aren't there." Kakashi said. The girls sighed.

"This is why guys are so dense." Anko said. The boys looked up in confusion.

"You never notice a compatible couple even if it came and slapped you on the face." Rin said. The boys felt like the insults added weight on there back.

"That's because guys don't need that kind of intuition all we need to know is that it's physically proven that guys are better at physical activities than girls." Obito said with a shrug. Kakashi froze.

"What he means is that we really don't understand why we have to continue the pointless task when they obviously only see each other as friends." Kakashi covered up. Obito didn't say anything.

"That's what you think." The two girls said with an evil aura going off in waves. Obito was shivering, and Kakashi felt waves of fear. –Sweatdrop-.


End file.
